Mi nueva vida con un Playboy
by TitiCullen
Summary: "SECUELA" Bella se había arriesgado a darle una nueva oportunidad. Él la quería a su lado mas sabía que había cosas de las cuales no se debía de enterar. ¿Una relación con secretos realmente tiene posibilidades de funcionar?


**DECLAIMER: **Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la gran escritora **Stephenie Meyer**. Pero la trama comparto los créditos con mi amiga Loly ya que de no ser por ella no me hubiera animado a una secuela.

"_**MI NUEVA VIDA CON UN PLAYBOY**_**"**

_Bella se había arriesgado a darle una nueva oportunidad. ¿Podrá manejar las presiones de ser la novia de un Playboy? Edward sabía que era la mujer que quería a su lado, pero también sabía que había cosas de las cuales no se debía de enterar. Una relación con secretos realmente vale la pena o finalmente descubrirían que no estaba hecho el uno para el otro como ellos creían._

* * *

**Arriesgándonos**

Me desperté al sentir la brisa acariciar las partes de mi cuerpo que estaban al descubierto, me gire y me lleve la almohada para cubrir mi rostro y que la luz del día no me lastimara.

Me incorpore cubriendo mi pecho y vi que las sabanas nuevamente estaban revueltas señal de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior; quise levantarme pero termine en el suelo por culpa de las sabanas que estaban enredadas y solo agradecí que Edward no estuviera presente.

Me Levante y fui por un par de braguitas y me coloque la camisa que Edward había llevado la noche anterior. Abrí las cortinas y salí a la terraza aspirando el maravilloso aroma salado del mar que se extendía delante de mis ojos.

Ya teníamos cerca de una semana en su casa de Mikonos— una de las islas griegas— donde mi compañero había estado vacacionando mientras se hacia pasar por el egocéntrico millonario.

Aun me costaba creer que esto fuera una realidad y que estuviera al lado de un hombre que solo hace unos meses no podía ni escuchar su nombre. Las vueltas que da la vida.

Cerré los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás dejando que la brisa y los finos rayos de sol dieran contra mi rostro y recordé con diversión cuando Edward había conocido a mis padres.

—_Creo que mis padres querrán conocerte— dije con simpleza después de darle una oportunidad para demostrarnos que de verdad lo nuestro podía funcionar y que no solo era una aventura mas del millonario Cullen._

— _¿Ahora?— pregunto sorprendido._

— _Ya estas aquí— me encogí de hombros y le indique la casa, camine junto a él a un paso lento, el paso que sus muletas le permitían._

_Durante el trayecto pregunto sobre la granja y el gran numero de caballos, le hable un poco de ello sin entrar en detalles. Cuando estuvimos en casa, mis padres me sonrieron y miraron a Edward extrañado pero fueron amables. Edward no tardo en ganarse a mi madre que sucumbió ante los encantos de él y eso lo hizo relajarse un poco; un cuarto de hora después mi padre hablaba animadamente con él. Mas lo que me sorprendió fue cuando Edward le pregunto a mi padre sobre algunas de las razas de caballo que él criaba y por las cuales era considerado el sexto criador mas importante del país._

_Mi padre cambio su actitud y se comenzó a mostrar mas agradable y hasta comenzó a bromear con él y se olvido de que ningún hombre que estuviera conmigo era su amigo, si no todo lo contrario. Después del almuerzo logre separar a mis padres de Edward y lo lleve al patio trasero donde se podía observar la gran extencion de tierras que nos pertenecían y el grupo enorme de caballos que disfrutaban del espacio._

_Nos sentamos en un par de columpios en los que me había divertido en mi infancia._

— _¿Como supiste de mi padre?— pregunte mirándolo y el se mantuvo mirando el campo que se extendía delante de nuestros ojos y como entre el grupo de caballos podía ver a copito corretar libremente._

—_Google es una buena herramienta. — me guiño un ojo— ¿porque no me dijiste que tu padre era uno de los criadores mas importantes?_

— _No veía en que ayudaría algo como eso. — me encogí de hombros y me impulse para comenzar a balancearme en el juego y sentir la brisa en el rostro._

— _¿Porque elegiste ser agente en lugar de seguir con el legado familiar?_

— _Me gusta la adrenalina. Nunca fui la niña que jugaba a la fiesta de te o peinaba muñecas. Era hija única y la mayoría de mis primos son hombres, así que me divertía explorando los alrededores, subiendo arboles, aunque siempre rasgaba los pantalones. — Sonreí con añoranza al recordar aquellas cosas— desde muy pequeña aprendí a montar y varias veces llegue a escaparme con mis primos a cabalgar por las noches en busca de aventura._

— _¿Y tus padres no se daban cuenta?_

—_No. Siempre salía por la ventana. — me detuve y le señale mi habitación que estaba el segundo piso y como la ventana estaba cerca de un árbol— a esa edad yo era muy buena subiendo y bajando arboles. Fue la mejor época. Después poco a poco mis tíos se marcharon de aquí en busca de algo mejor y pocas veces al año veía a mis primos._

— _¿Los sigues frecuentando?_

— _No tan amenudeo como me gustaría, al que más extraño es a Félix; es cuatro años mayor que yo y siempre era el que cuidaba de que la torpe Bella no terminara en el barro.— reí con ganas al recordar como siempre se burlaba de mi falta de equilibrio pero siempre cuidaba de mi._

—_Me suena ese nombre._

— _Si leíste de mi padre, también de él. Su padre murió hace algunos años y él quedo al mando del negocio familiar y ahora es el tercer criador más importante del país, algunos de sus caballos han ganado premios muy importantes y estaba comprometido con una modelo Rusa. — dije mirándolo._

— _¿Estaba?—asentí_

— _Si. Ella se dio cuenta de que casarse con Félix era tener que vivir en el campo y no pudo con ello, al principio le dolió y ahora esta mucho mejor, tratando de encontrar a una nueva chica._

—_Chicos vamos al pueblo, ya volvemos— grito mi madre despidiéndose con la mano._

— _¿Te parece bien que mañana nos marchemos a Forks?_

— _Si, me gustaría hablar con las chicas y decirles que el no contarles la verdad era por la misión, pero que me encantaría tenerlas como amigas._

— _Te aseguro que lo saben._

_Al día siguiente deje a mis padres y fui con Edward a Forks donde al llegar a casa de Alice ahí también estaban Rose y Emmett. Fuimos recibidos como si nada hubiera sucedido y me agrado saber que podía seguir considerándolas mis amigas. Todo lo de las reformas me resulto nuevo pero con su ayuda supe que la casa iba a lucir bien, mas que eso en realidad. Emmett había conseguido entrar al equipo de NY, por lo que dentro de poco se mudarían a la gran manzana. Y estaríamos demasiado cerca._

Solo un par de días habíamos estado con ellos para después marcharnos a NY donde debía de presentarme en mi trabajo. Era extraño tener a Edward conmigo, cuando salíamos varias miradas se posaban en nosotros y aunque no decían nada yo sabia que es lo que estaban pensando: ¿como puede estar con una chica como ella? No tenía que tener súper poderes para interpretar sus miradas.

_Cuando llegue a las oficinas recibí mucha atención, una por la misión que aunque no la había llevado a término si había logrado que Edward sobreviviera, pero la mayoría se moría por saber si Edward y yo en realidad teníamos algo, mas era mi vida privada y la quería seguir manteniendo de esa forma._

_En lugar de incorporarme de inmediato pedí que se me otorgaran las vacaciones que no había tomado en mucho tiempo._

—_Si las juntamos sabes que son más de tres meses. — me dijo Aro y yo solo me encogí de hombros._

— _¿Es que no te bastaron estos días de descanso?— cuestiono Demetri que se mantenía junto a la puerta mirándonos fijamente. — oh, creo que lo que quieres es pasar tiempo con cierto hombre._

— _Es tu vida Isabella, pero aun sigo pensando que ese millonario no es como tu lo vez ahora._

— _No es como ustedes piensan. Agradezco su preocupación, pero es algo que deseo comprobar por mi misma._

—Buen día preciosa. — una voz familiar llego a mi oído y unas manos en mis piernas que me erizaron la piel.

—Buenos días— salude girando mi rostro para que me besara.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—Solo recordaba la estancia en casa y en Forks. — le asegure omitiendo el comentario de mu jefe.

Me giro para dejarme de frente y mirarme de una manera lenta que era como si me estuviera desnudando y al mismo tiempo mi traicionero cuerpo reacciono lo que hizo que cruzara mis brazos sobre mi pecho tratando de ocultar lo efectos de su escrutinio.

—No hagas eso, eres hermosa.

—Entiende que me pone nerviosa que me mires de esa manera. — enarque una ceja y el sonrió de lado. — ¡deja de hacerlo!

—Pero me encanta verte, además no te pongo nerviosa precisamente. — Se inclino hasta dejar sus labios en mi oído. —te excitas.

Seguida de esas palabras dejo sus labios en mi cuello que lo recorrieron dejando un camino de besos húmedos y caricias incitantes.

Apoye mis manos en su torso desnudo sintiendo su piel caliente y el latido acelerado de su corazón.

Levanto mi rostro y me dejo perderme en sus orbes verdes que mostraban el deseo que permanecía latente en su interior, uno que despertó el mío haciendo que varias partes de mi cuerpo se estremecieran de puro deseo.

Deje escapar un suspiro y deje de respirar al sentir como pasaba sus nudillos por la piel entre mis senos, el se acerco lentamente sin dejar de mirarme y acariciar los contornos de mi pecho sin llegar a las puntas rosadas y duras que clamaban su atención y que como la mayoría de las veces ignoraba intencionalmente para atacarlas en el momento menos esperado y hacerme retorcerme del placer; se tomaba su tiempo y me torturaba hasta llevarme al límite y hacer que cada experiencia fuera mas intensa que la anterior.

Sus labios tocaron los míos y de inmediato los entreabrí entregándome por completo a un beso lujurioso cargado de pasión, dejo la tortura de mis senos e introdujo sus manos debajo de su camisa tomando mi cadera y uniéndome por completo a su cuerpo que mostraba claramente la excitación, gemí en sus labios y me frote contra él haciéndolo gemir. Nos separamos por la falta de aire pero el obligo a que echara la cabeza hacia atrás y beso la base de mi cuello al tiempo que sus manos comenzaban a internaras en el interior de mis piernas. Un carraspeó lo hizo detenerse y, a mi sonrojarme violentamente.

— Sr. Cullen— escuchamos la voz de una mujer, maldije internamente y note que el también estaba molesto por la desagradable interrupción. — Lo siento, pero tiene una llamada urgente de New York.

La mujer era el ama de llaves y evitaba mirarnos, mas yo me sonroje violentamente porque nos encontrara en una situación tan comprometedora y aunque fingía no ver nada sabía que había visto bastante.

— Ya la atiendo. — Dijo Edward. — Ya vuelvo. — me beso fugazmente y dio media vuelta a donde la mujer seguía con el teléfono extendido.

— ¡Edward, tu espalda!— exclame llevándome las manos a la boca al ver las marcas rojas que tenía grabadas en su espalda y sabia que yo había provocado en algún momento de la noche anterior.

—Una batalla dura, no siempre se sale ileso de una contienda como la de anoche, pero te aseguro que valió la pena.

— ¡Edward!— gemí avergonzada, el muy sinvergüenza solo me guiño un ojo, tomo el teléfono y desapareció en el interior de nuestra habitación. La mujer sonrió aun con las mejillas teñidas de un ligero rubor y se marcho.

Me apoye en la barandilla de piedra y mire el mar perdiéndome de nuevo en mis pensamientos.

Había momentos en los que me preguntaba ¿Que es lo que estaba haciendo aquí? Aun era difícil de entender como Edward se había podido fijar en mí cuando había miles de mujeres más hermosas y mejores en muchos aspectos; no era tan buena en la cama para que fuera por eso, Edward me estaba enseñando cosas nuevas y a disfrutar las experiencias que aunque fueran arriesgadas eran excitantes. Podía que esto no fuera para siempre, pero lo atesoraría y recordaría estos momentos como los mejores de mi vida, jamás podría arrepentirme de probar si algo entre Edward y yo funcionaria.

Ahora solo el tiempo lo diría y yo estaba dispuesta a apostarlo todo por hacer que esto funcionara.

**EVOP**

Tener a Bella era de lo mejor que me había pasado, pero parecía que también había llegado el momento de cumplir con un acuerdo al que me había comprometido pensando que nunca se haría efectivo. Y era justo ahora, cuando había conocido a una mujer que valía la pena, tendría que casarme con otra.

**...**

* * *

**Debido a los continuos plagios, es que tome la decisión de eliminar todos los capítulos de mis historias y sólo deje el primero para no perder los RR.**

**Sé que algunas se quedaron a mitad del camino en esta historia, pero tenía que hacerlo ya que era la única medida para tratar de frenar que se continuaran adjudicando mis historias.**

**Las invito a ser mas consientes del trabajo de cada una de las autoras que sin recibir nada a cambio nos regalan momentos para olvidarnos de los problemas y nos hacen soñar. Respetemos el trabajo de cada una de las autoras para así evitar que se tenga que llegar a estas medidas que pueden ****ser extremas y que perjudican a mas.**

**No quiero que me malinterpreten y que crean que las culpo, pero creo que todas debemos de unirnos y demostrar la educación que poseemos, respetando el trabajo de las chicas que se toman el tiempo para regalarnos unos minutos fuera de la realidad.**

**Aquí dejo el link de mi blog que al igual encontraran en mi perfil, ahí encontraran las historias. Solo recuerden quitar los espacios.**

h t t p : / titicullen - addiction. blogspot. com /

**Gracias por su apoyo en este tiempo que estuve en FF.**

**Con cariño**

**Titi Cullen.**


End file.
